Moonlight
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Pada bulan purnama, mereka bertemu, beradu kasih dalam keheningan. Pada malam itu juga, mereka berpisah untuk selama-lamanya. My first ItaFemKyuu. Oneshot. Rate M for lemon. RnR pleasseee! Kim D. Meiko


**Moonlight**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair: ItaFemKyuu**

**Warning: Canon, lemon, gaje, typo(s)**

* * *

><p>AN: Entah dari mana dapat inspirasi fic macam ini. Oke, maaf kalau ngaco yaa…

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Konoha sunyi malam itu. Di tengah malam, sudah tidak ada lagi kebisingan antar orang. Semua terlelap dalam alam mimpinya masing-masing. Sang bulan purnama bersinar terang, memecah kegelapan malam. Angin malam berhembus, menegur dedaunan.<p>

Jalanan sepi. Hanya ada seorang gadis yang berjalan pelan, ke arah hutan tepi Konoha. Gadis ini asing, tak pernah muncul di siang hari. Ya, jika ia muncul di siang hari, seluruh orang akan terkejut, walau ia sudah hidup lama di Konoha, lebih lama dari siapa pun di Konoha yang masih hidup.

Rambut merah panjangnya berkibar ditiup angin malamnya. Matanya berwarna _crimson_, menatap tajam ke segala arah. Kulitnya putih, mulus. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan langsing ditutupi dengan _yukata _berwarna _orange_ dengan motif bung berwarna putih. Wajahnya cantik jelita. Ia memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dan tajam, dan membuat kecantikannya sangat unik dan berbeda.

Oh, dia adalah wujud dari Kyuubi. Ya, wujud asli Kyuubi adalah seorang perempuan, yang aslinya bernama Kurama. Wanita cantik itu terlihat masih remaja, masih berusia sekitar 17 tahunan. Hampir setiap malam, ia keluar dari tubuh Naruto Uzumaki, _jinchuuriki_nya. Ia tak memiliki cakra, cakranya tersimpan dalam segel di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia hanya perwujudan Kyuubi yang bisa keluar dan masuk, hanya saat sang _jinchuuriki_ tidur.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Hokage ke 4 yang telah membuat segelya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia bis keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Lalu, ke mana ia malam ini?

Kurama melangkah menuju ke hutan. Di sanalah ia menunggu sosok yang ia cintai. Ya, sosok lelaki yang memperhatikannya, namun juga memiliki tugas untuk menangkapnya. Lelaki yang pergi dari Konoha sebagai _missing-nin_. Pria berdarah dingin yang menghabisi keluarganya sendiri.

Kurama mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling hutan. Mata _crimson_nya menangkap burung gagak yang bertengger di atas pohon. Ia menyeringai. Burung gagak itu adalah tanda kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Itachi Uchiha." Begitu nama itu di sebut, sosok pria berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah muncul di hadapan Kurama. Pria berambut hitam legam dan panjang itu menatap perempuan di hadapannya dengan kedua mata obsidiannya.

Ya, Uchiha Itachi, pria yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri demi Konoha. Pria tampan dengan gurat panjang di bawah matanya. Pria yang ditugaskan untuk menangkapi para _jinchuuriki_, termasuk Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati Kurama, kekasihnya yang ia tinggalkan di Konoha selama ini.

"Kurama…" Pria itu rindu pada Kurama. Wanita yang paham tentang dirinya. Satu-satunya yang memahami perasaannya saat ia dipaksa membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

"Tachi-_kun_…" Kurama mendesah pelan. Ia memeluk pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

Mereka sama-sama terbuang, dimusuhi dan dibenci oleh Konoha. Tak ada yang menyayangi mereka. Tak ada yang menganggap baik eksistensi mereka di Konoha. Karena itulah, mereka saling memahami, mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Karena itulah, mereka saling mencintai. Hanya Itachi yang memperhatikan keadaan Kurama di malam hari.

Hanya Itachi yang menyadari keberadaan Kurama. Itu sudah lama, saat Itachi berusia 12 tahun. Ia menyadari adanya orang lain dalam diri Naruto Uzumaki. Dan saat malam bulan purnama, itulah pertama kali ia bertemu Kurama. Kurama bersosok sama seperti sekarang, tak ada bedanya. Dan saat itulah, ia mengenal Kurama dan sering bertemu dengannya. Dan lama-lama, hubungan itu menjadi jalinan asmara.

"Kurama, dengar. Ini adalah malam terakhir aku akan menemuimu."

Mata Kurama membulat. Ia menatap ke arah Itachi. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu berkata begitu, hah? Seenaknya sendiri berkata seperti itu!"

"Ini kemauanku sendiri. Sasuke… sudah membunuh Orochimaru. Berikutnya, dia akan mengejarku, sesuai rencanaku. Dan… kau tahu renanaku selanjutnya. Aku akan meninggal dalam pertarungan itu, memberi kekuatan pada Sasuke."

"Tch! Kau seenaknya sendiri."

"Itu keputusanku. Maaf, aku tak bisa melindungimu lagi dalam pencarian _bijuu_." Selama ini, Itachi memang sengaja gagal menangkap Kyuubi, supaya kekasihnya tetap selamat. Ia sendiri yang berusaha menggagalkan usaha itu, juga karena ingin rencana Madara gagal.

"Tak masalah, Naruto sudah berkembang. Temanmu yang penuh jahitan tolol itu juga sudah tewas dibunuhnya," kata Kurama. Walau ia seorang gadis, tapi ia juga bisa bersikap kasar. Mirip dengan pemiliknya yang terdahulu, Kushina Uzumaki, ibu dari Naruto.

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau… Sasuke menghianati Konoha, bantu Naruto menghentikannya," katanya.

"Sasuke terus yang kau bicarakan," dengus Kurama. "Kapan kau bicara tentangku, sialan!" Bisa dibilang, ia cemburu pada Sasuke yang terus menerus dibicarakan oleh Itachi. Wajar saja, karena ia sangat mencintai Itachi.

Hanya Itachi Uchiha saja yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Ia tahu, Itachi adalah cinta sejatinya. Walaupun cinta itu terlarang, karena ia adalah monster rubah ekor sembilan, sementara Sasuke adalah manusia.

"Aku tahu, Kurama-_chan_. Waktuku sudah hampir habis, kau tahu itu," kata Itachi. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Kurama terdiam. Itachi, pria bermata obsidian itu sakit parah. Bahkan, seorang ninja jenius sepertinya tak berdaya menghadapi penyakitnya. Ia harus bertahan dengan minum obat-obatan, untuk memperpanjang hidupnya, yang akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Kurama tahu itu, Itachi tidak mungkin hidup selama dia hidup.

"…"

"Maafkan aku, Kurama." Itachi menempelkan bibirnya di kening Kurama. Tubuh wanita itu terasa kaku setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi. Mereka akan segera berpisah. Tentu Itachi juga merasa sedih, melepas Kurama. Bisa dibilang, selama ini ia adalah penopang hidup Kurama.

Itachi memeluk Kurama erat. Ia mulai menciumi wajah Kurama. Wanita itu mendesah pelan. Jemarinya yang lentik pun mulai membuka jubah Akatsuki yang dikenakan oleh Itachi dan melemparnya. Rasa kesalnya mulai ditundukkan Itachi melalui sentuhannya, yang terakhir.

"Tachi…" Kurama mendesah saat Itachi mencium bibirnya. Pria yang baru berumur 21 tahun itu mencium Kurama dengan lembut, sekaligus ganas. Ia begitu menikmatinya, mencium Kurama dengan sepenuh hatinya, karena mungkin inilah saat terakhir ia bisa bercinta dengan Kurama.

"Ah.. Tachi…" Kurama mendesah saat mulut Itachi mencium mulutnya. Ia takluk terhadap sentuhan Itachi. Ia membalas ciuman Itachi. Kedua tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Itachi, sementara pria itu membuka ikatan _obi _Kurama dan melepaskan _yukata _wanita itu.

Itachi menciumi leher Kurama. Dengan lembut, ia membaringkan wanita yang ia cintai itu di atas jubah Akatsukinya.

Hasrat mereka sudah tak terbendung lagi. Karena ini kesempatan terakhir mereka. Untuk bercinta secara sembunyi-bunyi, di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak.

Kembali, di bawah sinar rembulan, sama seperti saat mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya, di bawah sinar bulan purnama pada malam di mana Itachi meninggalkan Konoha. Satu-satunya pengikat janji di antara keduanya. Hanya kenangan itu saja yang mereka berdua miliki.

Karena… Mereka tak mungkin bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Selama Kurama masih tinggal di dalam tubuh seorang _jinchuuriki_, ia tak mungkin bisa menampakkan dirinya.

Selama Itachi dicap sebagai seorang penjahat yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

Ya, hanya ini yang bisa mereka tinggalkan sebagai kenangan.

"Tachi…Ah." Kurama mendesah saat Itachi mulai menyentuh bagian tubuh telanjangnya. Jemari Itachi, bibir Itachi, semuanya membuat sengatan kenikmatan baginya. Desahan terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sentuhan Itachi begitu lembut, namun ganas dan membakar hasratnya. Setiap detail tubuhnya disentuh oleh Itachi berulang kali, seolah tak puas hanya satu kali saja.

"Tachi… Akkhh!" Kurama mendesah saat ia mencapai puncak hasratnya. Ia menatap Itachi, meminta pria itu segera memasuki dirinya.

Itachi membuka helai pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, sampai benar-benar polos seperti kekasihnya. Ia kembali mencium bibir Kurama, membuat wanita itu mendesah. Jemari Kurama menyentuh bahu Itachi.

"Kau.. sangat cantik di bawah bulan purnama, Kurama…" kata Itachi setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia mengangumi tubuh wanitanya. Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia memandang tubuh itu.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia menyeruak masuk ke dalam diri Kurama, membuat wanita tu tersentak dan mengerang. Mereka saling bertatapan, tanpa kata-kata.

Di bawah sinar bulan itu, mereka mulai beradu dalam kesunyian malam. Desahan, erangan pun terdengar. Mereka bergerak semakin cepat, memuaskan hasrat untuk terakhir kalinya. Ciuman, sentuhan dan kehangatan yang mereka dapat malam itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

Sampai akhirnya, puncak hasrat tercapai. Percintaan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya sudah berakhir. Keduanya tak rela, namun itulah takdir mereka berdua. Mereka saling menatap. Pandangan bahagia, sedih, cinta bercampur menjadi satu. Kurama mengangkat tangannya, mengelus wajah tampan Itachi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tachi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurama. Selamat tinggal."

Dan itu kata-kata terakhir dari Itachi yang didengar oleh Kurama, sebelum mata obsidian Itachi berubah menjadi mata _crimson_ dengan tiga bulatan hitam di tengahnya. Sebelum Itachi menghipnotisnya supaya tidur dengan mata _sharingan_ miliknya.

* * *

><p>"Itachi Uchiha sudah tewas."<p>

Kurama tersentak mendengar kabar itu. Sudah lewat beberapa hari semenjak pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Itachi. Wanita yang kini berada di dalam kurungan di dalam tubuh Naruto itu terduduk lemas. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

_Itachi… Kau benar-benar serius dengan perkataanmu…_ Kurama terisak pelan. Tak pernah monster rubah ekor sembilan itu menangis. Air mata pertama yang ia teteskan adalah untuk Itachi Uchiha, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak sanggup untuk menerimanya. Tak akan ada lagi pria yang tersenyum padanya. Tak akan lagi ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Itachi tidak akan tersenyum lagi padanya.

Bahkan, ia tak akan bisa melihatnya.

Hanya ilusinya saja.

* * *

><p>Lagi, wanita itu melangkah di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Matanya yang liar tampak kusam. Wajahnya putih pucat. Langkahnya pelan. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di perutnya. Mengelus calon kehidupan baru di dalamnya. Anak yang ia kandung karena hubungan terlarangnya.<p>

"Dasar sialan, harusnya kau tak mati dulu," gerutunya di tengah hutan. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah burung gagak yang bertengger di pohon, mengingatkannya pada Itachi. "Adikmu merepotkanku, hah?"

Kurama termenung, terdiam. Matanya beralih pada perutnya yang tampak membuncit. Ini aneh kedengarannya, tapi ia mengandung bayi. Bayinya dan Itachi. Usianya sudah menapaki enam bulan, artinya sudah enam bulan lamanya ayah bayi itu meninggal. Dan tinggal tiga bulan lagi sebelum anak itu lahir.

Sekarang ia sudah bena-benar keluar dari tubuh Naruto, sejak bocah itu bisa menguasai cakra Kyuubi. Akibatnya, sosok manusianya pun bisa keluar. Saat ini pun, Kurama tinggal di Konoha. Semua orang sudah memaafkannya. Toh, ia adalah wanita yang bahkan tidak memiliki cakra. Dan untungnya, mereka semua juga sudah memaafkan Itachi, yang cerita kebenarannya diketahui setelah perang usai.

"Dia hampir membunuhku saat bertempur dengan Naruto. Sialan, kalau dia tahu kalau anakmu ada di dalam diriku, dia tidak akan berani."

Kurama menghela napasnya. Ia memang hampir terbunuh saat itu, Sasuke melihat sosoknya dalam diri Naruto.

"Tachi… Kuharap anak ini jadi sepertimu, kau pahlawan yang hebat dan berani. Dia akan menjadi Uchiha yang sehebat dirimu…" Kurama mengelus perutnya dengan kasih. Setelah mengandung, ia jadi melembut dan keibuan. "Benar kan, Nak? Ibu dan Ayah menyayangimu."

Kurama kembali melihat ke arah bulan purnama. Tiap bulan purnama, ia selalu kemari. Ke tempat ia dan Itachi bertemu dulu, memadu cinta dan kasih. Mengenang pria yang sudah tewas untuk kebaikan banyak orang itu. Ia menyeringai. "Aku akan menghajarmu di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Di akhir cerita, Meiko baru ingat inspirasinya. Jadi, fic ini terinspirasi dari _chapter_ terbaru Naruto, di mana Itachi muncul. Meiko suka karakternya Itachi, dan dia favorit Meiko kedua setelah Minato. Dan _pair _ini memang Meiko suka, ga tau dari mana juga.

Yah, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, Meiko ga bisa bikin _angst_ yang bagus. Apalagi ini fic ItaFemKyuu yang pertama buat Meiko.

Dan sekedar curhat, Meiko bikin fic ini sambil dengerin _A Thousand Years-Christina Perri _dan _Everytim_e _We Touch-Cascada_

_And the last.._

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
